


He's not coming

by Adagal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a dream, Gen, Maybe angsty?, Sad, Short Story, city destruction, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: He gave a warning. But he never came.This thing is like one page long on Google Docs.
Kudos: 3





	He's not coming

_ The seven Chaos Emeralds. Encased in glass. Their bright glow emanates through a dark room. The door busts down. The silhouette of a hedgehog busts in. His smile is now the brightest thing in the room as the glass all simultaneously shatters, and the emeralds are all swiped. _

“CHAOS! CONTROL!”

_ The room is silent now, except for alarms saying the emeralds are gone. _

\-----

A large office building. It’s abandoned of cubicles or any objects at all, leaving only one large, empty room, but it’s not abandoned of people. In fact, there’s a large number of people sheltered inside, to protect from the destruction of the city. Huddled beside a window, two girls crouch, holding the other’s hand.

“We’re going to be ok,” one girl says.

Almost as if on cue, a large screen outside, akin to a TV billboard, flashes, showing the face of Shadow the Hedgehog.

“Listen up, Sonic!” he announces. “I have all the emeralds, I have the power, and if you don’t come here to face me in one hour, I will destroy this city and all the pathetic people within it! One hour, Sonic. One hour.”

The second girl lets her hand go, curling up, head between her knees. Her shoulders and moving rapidly. The first girl hugs her knees.

“Sonic will come for us,” the first girl says. “It’ll be ok.”   
A pause. The second girl doesn’t talk, so now it seems like the first girl is just talking to herself.

“Has Shadow ever been like this before? I don’t think so. Never this angry. Never this power-hungry. And I’m saying this as someone who’s only ever heard of the endeavors of Shadow. I’ve only seen him in person once, as he dashed by me. He didn’t seem this angry.”

30 minutes passed. No Sonic. The second girl has now started nodding off on the first girl’s shoulder. The first girl stares straight ahead, eyebrows knit, fear in her eyes.

The minutes continue to tick by. The two girls stare out the window they sat by, waiting with baited breath for Sonic. Suddenly, as if the voice was five feet away from them…

“I guess he’s not coming after all.”

The girls’ eyes widen, tears filling up instantly. Although the first girl knows he can’t hear her, she still pounds at the window, yelling, “NONONONONO!”

The girls can see Shadow, though just a small black form in the distance, standing on a broken piece of road.   
“CHAOS…” he leaps into the air. He angles downward, shooting a fist out. A moment of silence lingers for what fears like an eternity. The first girl continues to cry out and bang on the window, begging for him to stop.

“BLAST!” Shadow shoots down, pulverizing the road and sending a shockwave throughout the whole city. The girls huddle together amidst the screams, as the building crumbles down.


End file.
